1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuation method for an electric window winder for closing a front window of a vehicle without a B-pillar and with a moveable rear window. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The connection pillar between the vehicle floor and the vehicle roof in the center of a passenger compartment is usually referred to as the B-pillar. Many vehicles, in particular coupes or convertibles, do not have such a B-pillar. Such vehicles are referred to as vehicles without a B-pillar in this document.
A front side window, that is to say the window in the driver's or passenger door and referred to as the front window in the text which follows, and a rear side window, which is usually referred to as the rear window, meet one another in such a vehicle without a B-pillar. The front window and the rear window are generally separated from one another only by a sealing lip.
During a closing operation, the rear window is often not moved upward in a straight line but rather moves upward and forward substantially on an S-shaped path. If the front window and the associated rear window are closed simultaneously, for example during the course of a central locking function, the rear window occasionally collides with the front window. As a result, a trapping-prevention means, which is usually present, in particular of the front window can initiate an undesired reversing operation of said front window. Particularly in connection with a central locking function—this may disadvantageously lead to the front window remaining open while a vehicle user leaves the vehicle in the belief that the front window is closed.
This problem is conventionally solved by the front window and the associated rear window being sequentially actuated and accordingly closed one after the other in the case of a central locking function. However, this disadvantageously requires a comparatively long period of time until all the windows are closed.